This invention relates to an automatic assembling method for a bolt and a nut and an apparatus thereof, and more particulary, to a method for screwing the nut on the bolt automatically and vise versa, and fastening automatically to each other.
It is well known that there are fastening machines which fasten a nut having been screwed on the bolt by two or three pitches, to the bolt. It is, however, very difficult to initially make the nut screw on two or three pitches of the bolt so that there are no techniques to completely automatically assemble the nut and the bolt.
There are many cases where the nut is not screwed on the bolt, wherein a relative angle between the nut and the bolt, which are pressed to each other, is larger than a certain angle where the nut is screwed on the bolt, and a contacting position therebetween is displaced from the position where the nut should be screwed on the bolt. Accordingly, some cases suffer from the problem wherein the nut slips at the top of the bolt without being screwed and the nut is irregularly locked to the bolt and cannot be fastened thereto.
Automatic assembling mechanism are required in many assembling processes of manufactured products, the same steps of which are needed to fasten nuts to bolts.